The Administrative/Clinical Trials Core C will serve to facilitate communication and manage interactions among SPORE investigators, and between SPORE members and other research and administrative units at Moffitt and with the NCI. Core C will provide organizational and financial oversight of all 4 projects, 3 cores and the Developmental Research and Career Development Programs, as well as provide for clinical trials coordination and data management support for all four melanoma trials integral to the Moffitt Skin SPORE. It includes support for a data manager and a clinical trials coordinator who will be critical to the performance of the trials of the SPORE. Administrative Core C also includes support for an administrator and an assistant who will have overall day to day responsibility for the successful carrying out of all SPORE activities, including financial oversight and coordination, publicity and record keeping, and critically will coordinate the integration of the regulatory and oversight activities in the running of the Moffitt Skin SPORE. This will assure that all administrative requirements for successful completion of the overall SPORE goals and the requirements of the NCI and all other regulatory bodies including Moffitt, USF, the State of Florida and the FDA are met. Importantly, the Administrative Core C will coordinate the dissemination of information about the Developmental Research and Career Development Programs and oversee the reviews of those projects as well as the progress reports required. It will also provide for yearly retreats and meetings of the internal lAC and external EAB meetings. It will provide the logistic capability necessary for development and support of all projects, cores, and programs, and it will integrate patient advocacy as a vital component of laboratory and clinical skin cancer research. Administrative Core C includes personnel who are not specifically listed or budgeted within individual research projects. However, these personnel, who are listed in the Budget Justification section are vital to the successful function of the Moffitt Skin SPORE, and are required across all projects.